Forever Has Just Begun
by Dream-Weaver87
Summary: Bella undergoes the 'Adam Project' and emerges stronger and more advanced than ever. How will the vampire community handle a new breed of humans who can easily match them in a fight? Will Aro comply with the ultimatum the new breed give him and his kind or will he fight and lose it all, including his mate - Isabella Swan - a new breed. M for lemons, language, sex and violence. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Alternate Universe

Aro/Bella

For mature readers

Twilight franchise belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Some Twilight lore has been changed to suit my fic.

* * *

Chapter 1

.

BPOV

**XX**

* * *

**XX**

I scrunched my eyes shut tightly while pinching the bridge of my nose and let out a frustrated sigh. I leaned back into the white leather chair and took a long sip of my Starbuck's coffee. The sequences and codes on the holographic screen in front of me were nothing but blurry shapes. I had spent a full two weeks living inside my lab because I was so damn close to uncovering the key to the genetic code but blast it all I was just a human, a tired, burnt out human who needed sleep and sustenance – but not for long if I had anything to say about it.

After Edward Cullen called our relationship off in the woods behind my house I was a wreck. A naïve teenage girl who was swept up in the excitement and drama of my first love coupled with the fact that he was supernatural – supernatural my eye. I had discovered and learnt much with my time in S.S.R.A.H.E (Supernatural Sciences Research for Advancement in Human Evolution). I had and still harboured much resentment, bitterness, anger, hate and envy with regards to Edward and his family of Vampires or more accurately humans infected with Porphyria-Necrosis.

I hated the fact that I was weak in almost every sense compared to them and I wanted to be equal if not better. It was a determination and hatred that burned its mark deep within my soul – always at the forefront of my mind. I was willing to give up my humanity to be like Edward, to be with him for all eternity but that was no longer an option. So I stomped on and buried the pain which had caused my 'zombie phase' – it was not fair to Charlie, not fair to Angela who had stuck by my side since I first came to Forks, and most of all it was not fair to myself. I was so much more than the hopeless waif I had been reduced to. And I would prove it in every way possible.

And that is exactly what I did. Seven distinctions later with a full scholarship I then spent eight years at Harvard University in Massachusetts studying Bio-engineering, Advanced Biology and Chemistry. I socialized with no one as I was fiercely obsessed with excelling at my studies, Sarah my dorm mate who was studying Medical Sciences knew to leave me be and keep to herself. I was a shadow amongst the students of Harvard, taking my meals by myself, keeping my nose in a book and only speaking when necessary. I would let nothing and no one come between me and my goal.

And it paid off in the end. And I had no one to thank other than myself and the Cullen family. Perhaps I sound arrogant, maybe I am but only **I **could have achieved academic excellence and I alone. Just as every other student is responsible for their success or failure. And without the Cullen clan I would never have realized just how great I could become – them leaving was the best thing that could have happened to me, for it pushed me to succeed, pushed me to prove myself to them even in their absence and to myself, pushed me to be the best that I could be. If they had stayed I would have still been a simpering pet for Edward with potential that would have forever been locked away. So thank you Cullens wherever you are for you had helped to pave a path for me which will mean a lot to the human race in the future.

And finally when I graduated from University a tall and fair haired middle aged man dressed in a finely tailored charcoal grey suit approached me and offered me a position in a secretive splinter group which broke away from the CIA and America's top medical and biological research organization due to their 'unethical' methods. And I accepted without hesitation. I was given full private insurance which included medical aid funded by S.S.R.A.H.E's extremely wealthy investors, a car and a fully furnished underground apartment within the hidden facility in an abandoned military bunker situated in Death Valley, California.

For two years I worked under and learned as an assistant to Dr Zimmermann – one of the chief researchers, however my drive and determination quickly shot me through the ranks and now at 28 years of age I have my own laboratory while overseeing my own research project.

"Isabella?" I was pulled out of my little reverie by Dr Dustin Lovell standing in the doorway with his arms folded against his chest sporting a fair raised eyebrow.

What could one say about Dustin, other than he was a good friend of mine. Perhaps I should say that ten years ago during an unfortunate hike through the Minnesotan woods he was attacked and infected with the Porphyria-Necrosis virus. Yes, Dustin was a vampire who after getting his bloodlust under control after his newborn stage was accepted back within our splinter group due to the fact that the scientists could now attempt to decipher the gift of immortality present within the virus. I was the first to volunteer as project leader as I had firsthand experience with people infected with the disease. Naturally I was assaulted with questions left, right and centre but in the end I was given free reign over the project with as much funding and resources that I would need.

Dustin and I worked side by side to unravel the mystery of the immortal cancerous cell and how to develop a new virus from erasing all negative effects the original produced within its hosts. And we almost had the answer, and perhaps we would have had it already if my brain wasn't farting so much from exhaustion. I was probably more hindrance than help at the moment.

"Yes Dustin?" I replied with a large yawn which could have probably swallowed him whole if he were closer.

"Important news. I have captured a vampire via my gift. She is in the energy-enhanced holding cells. It would be best to start experimenting as soon as possible…after you've had some rest of course"

I blinked a few times while processing what he had just said. We could never be too invasive with Dustin as he was a friend and colleague to all here, but now with a live vampire for us to fully study on, while most likely gaining the answers to the missing link to our enhanced virus. I jumped up suddenly not feeling so tired any longer, the study had to begin **now**!

"No. Sleep can wait, we must begin at once!" I said with barely contained excitement as I attempted to make my way past him.

Dustin caught my shoulders gently with his ice cold hands and stared disapprovingly into dark chocolate eyes with his burgundy ones. "You wasted a whole hour blundering around with our research while your head lolled to the side every five minutes – go. to. bed. The vampire will still be here when you wake up"

I huffed in annoyance at him being right. A few hours sleep would indeed do me good. "Fine, fine. You win. I'll see you in a few hours"

He pulled away from me to let me past and I headed for the elevator to take me to the residential level. Once inside my modern styled apartment I shrugged off my white scientist's coat, placed my ID tag onto my bedside table and plopped onto my silver sheeted bed, clothes and all with a smile and a sigh and immediately fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

BPOV

**XX**

* * *

**XX**

"Well would you look at that" I murmured to no one in particular with a bit of a smirk as the vampire we had in cryogenic containment was none other than Victoria.

"Where did you say you captured her again?" I asked Dustin as he stood alongside me with his hands behind his back.

Dustin then slowly began to walk around the energy field of the cell all the while keeping his ruby gaze on the sleep induced redhead. "She was sniffing close to the facility, checking out the perimeter, defences etc. It was perfect, a test subject practically falling right into our laps. So I cut off her ability to move and here she is"

This was no coincidence – the bitch was still after me. After all these years, she still had her unfounded vendetta against me. I will enjoy causing her pain in the weeks to come, give her a taste of her own medicine. "I know who she is" I said simply to Dustin who immediately stopped his circling.

"How? Who is she?"

"This is the infamous Victoria" I replied while glaring at the feline-like face who had haunted my dreams for so long – fearing that she would finally get a hold of me and end me in the most painful ways she could think of. Seems the tables have turned, haven't they Vicky?

Dustin nodded to me in understanding. When I relayed every bit of information I had to my fellow scientists I left nothing out at all – Victoria included. I had explained to them everything I remembered about their biology, their general mindsets, the individual personalities and morals of the Cullens, their monarchy which was the Volturi in Italy. Vampiric mating. The 'gifts' some would acquire once infected. Everything.

"It seems the predator has now become your prey" commented Dustin as he returned to his position by my side.

"So it would seem"

"Sentry, lower the energy field" ordered Dustin to the holding block guards.

"Yes sir" replied the guard before moving to the end of the room and entering the release code into the green holographic keypad.

The blue energy field lowered with a droning sound and both Dustin and I moved to the cryogenic container where Victoria lay incubated and unaware. I went to the pad attached to the container and entered the release code. The container deactivated and Victoria fell out of it to her knees ungraciously and disorientated.

Dustin immediately used his gift to immobilise her before picking her up and taking her to the laboratory. I followed closely behind eager to start the study. Dustin carefully lowered Victoria onto her back atop the stainless steel table before moving away to ready the data-logs and mercury tools which were strong enough to penetrate vampire skin.

I edged closer to the table and made eye contact with my immobile enemy. Her eyes widened before frantically darting her gaze around the lab before resting her hateful gaze on me again. "You!"

"Yes, me. How does it feel being the victim for a change Vicky?" I asked in a calm tone while turning my unsympathetic gaze back to her own.

"Wha-what are you doing? What is this?!" she asked in a panicked voice which was most unusual for a vampire.

"We're mad scientists Vicky, and you have the honour of being our lab rat" I replied to her with a less than nice smile. Dustin snorted at my comment before stepping closer to the redhead with a mercury injection.

"What are you going to do with that? Simple human tools can't hu—aaaaaah!" She quickly swallowed her words as she felt the pain the injection brought. One thing about the mercury was that it hurt vampire skin like blazing hell. Dustin knew first hand just how badly – similar to the change he said.

"You were saying?" I asked with glee – having the time of my life.

Dustin pulled the injection out which was now filled with her venom before placing it within a vial inside the lab fridge.

The experiments and study lasted for weeks accompanied by the pain filled screams of Victoria. Limbs were torn off by Dustin just to be attached again and analyze how the venom corrected the cellular and molecular damage. We took samples upon samples of the cancerous cells which was the key to vampires' immortality as the cells themselves continuously multiplied causing the molecules and cells of the body to be left in a constant state of rejuvenation and youth.

On the twelfth week we had made the breakthrough. Both Dustin and I were in front of our large screened holographic computer looking at the DNA and RNA of both humans and vampires. I had combined my engineered mutated vampiric cancer cell with human DNA and was waiting for the computer to complete its analysis and genetic sequencing to either state success or failure. As I sipped my last bit of cup-soup the computer echoed out a 'pang' sound before stating that our engineered virus was a success.

I had stared at the screen for a good five minutes while hearing the other researchers and Dustin's jovial and elated voices chattering and congratulating in the background. It all sounded so droned out and far away to me. That one DNA strand on the screen was the be all and end all for me. I had succeeded, my goal was complete. Ten years of my blood, sweat and tears had gone into my studies and my work and now I had achieved along with the rest of the team possibly the greatest step for humanity since the first man who had walked on the moon.

But of course not every single human on the planet would be infected with our virus. I did not want glory for my work and for the whole world to know, but I wanted to achieve something paramount – for myself, and I have done it. Now our top agents would be infected along with a select few of our investors.

After the mini celebration that was held in the bases entertainment lounge both Dustin and I went back to our lab to collect Victoria. She was no longer needed and would need to be disposed of. We reached the holding cell which didn't need the energy field any longer as Victoria was a sickly, weak mess crumpled on the floor. I had never seen a vampire look so ill like Victoria did. So broken. Her red eyes were sunken in and devoid of life. I felt no remorse or pity, what I did was nothing less than what she would've done to me. Besides, science demands sacrifice.

Dustin quickly and effectively dismembered Victoria before piling her parts up in his arms. We then descended down to the boiler room where Vicky was tossed into the furnace and reduced to nothing but a purple pile of ash.


End file.
